Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Archief LRT Heb je nog dingen nodig om treinen te schilderen bij de LRT? Mijn schildersbedrijf meld zich aan om treinen te schilderen, zoals treinen die net geleverd zijn, en treinen waar wat verf van af is gegaan. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 16:32 (UTC) :Ah, dat zou mooi zijn... ik stuur meteen de 101 en 102 er heen. die kunnen wel een schilderbeurt gebruiken :-) 12 jun 2008 16:35 (UTC) ::Ah, de Lint's, ik zet ze even bij projecten, morgenmiddag zijn ze klaar. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 12 jun 2008 16:38 (UTC) :::Ze zijn klaar, ik heb ze afgeleverd bij de garage van jullie. Ook voor herstel kan je een paar treinstellen naar me sturen, als er bijvoorbeeld eentje een aanrijding heeft gemaakt. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 08:32 (UTC) ::::Oke, dat gebeurd meestal op onze eigen werkplaats :-) 13 jun 2008 09:38 (UTC) :::::Nu heb je er dus een soort van werkplaats bij. Voor als het te vol word. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 09:49 (UTC) ::::::Schön 13 jun 2008 09:52 (UTC) :::::::Heb je trouwens ook een mening over de Forum:Bestuur#Rustwijk? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 09:53 (UTC) ::::::::Hm, in principe moeten nieuwe plaatsen voorgedragen worden op Wikistad:Nieuwe pagina's. De meeste gebruikers hier zijn meestal niet zo enthousiast over nog meer nieuwe plaatsen... het zijn er al best veel en we hebben nog steeds niet veel gebruikers... 13 jun 2008 09:58 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, ik heb alleen nog iemand nodig die een soort gemeenteplan ervoor kan maken. Kan jij me daarmee helpen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 10:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Nu in ieder geval niet... ik heb over 3 minuten weer les :-) 13 jun 2008 10:07 (UTC) Niet nu, later. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 10:09 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds gisteren verkozen als Minister van Transport & Mobiliteit. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan beginnen wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2008 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groet, uw President, 15 jun 2008 09:20 (UTC) Justitie Beste Martijn, Aangezien je vaak erg neutraal bent, probeert te bemiddelen bij conflicten en net iets actiever bent dan Espeeku ;-), wil ik je graag vragen of je rechter wil worden bij het Hooggerechtshof. Het hele systeem moet ik nog in elkaar zetten, wat nog een paar daagjes gaat duren. Maar we hebben wel een rechter nodig ;-). Gegroet, [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:12 (UTC) :Hier ben ik het volledig mee eens! Martijn is idd de geschikte persoon hiervoor, heb hem nog nooit ruzie zien maken Greenday2 15 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) ::Dank je, ik ben zeker bereid om rechter te worden :-) 15 jun 2008 16:24 (UTC) :::Sehr schon. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 16:45 (UTC) ::::Rechter Martijn :D --OWTB 15 jun 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::::Ik ga hier volledig mee akkoord. laat de rechtzaken maar komen (of net niet) -- 15 jun 2008 17:18 (UTC) :::::: ;-) 15 jun 2008 17:26 (UTC) LRT Phoenix Ik wil deze ploeg een sportsubsidie geven. Akkoord?? Greenday2 16 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) Coppa Della Terra Nostra Geachte ploegleider, een van jouw renners heeft gewonnen!!! Juan Carrara wint de wielerwedstrijd Coppa Della Terra Nostra! Hij staat ook meteen als eerste in het klassement van de Alpha Cycling Tour. Longio werd tweede, Marica derde. Het verslag is hier te vinden. Greenday2 17 jun 2008 15:05 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:21 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Ik weet niet of ik goed zit bij jou, maar wanneer worden nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden? 15px Tahrim Veltman 2 aug 2008 22:18 (UTC) :Ik weet niet waar Maarten is, maar die is officieel nog steeds president hè. Maar ik zal eens kijken of ik na mijn volgende vakantie iets kan betekenen voor Libertas. Om de een of andere reden heb ik na al die crisissen de hoop nog steeds niet helemaal opgegeven. 3 aug 2008 15:44 (UTC) ::Blijkbaar is hij er weer, dus misschien was het een ding van Alexandru dat hij gewoon heeft verzonnen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 aug 2008 15:54 (UTC) :::Trouwens wil ik wel de treinen van RLT vast reinigen. ProCleaning van de Libertas Live meldt zich aan: we kunnen een contract tekenen dat de ProCleaning het vaste bedrijf wordt. 15px Tahrim Veltman 3 aug 2008 15:59 (UTC) Officieel verzoek van de President Beste heer van der Putten Zoals u wellicht wel weet heeft dit land sinds kort geen Vicepresident en Eerste Minister meer en verkeert dit land weer in een crisis. Na lang nadenken ben ik daarom tot een besluit gekomen. Hierbij zou ik u graag aanstellen tot Vicepresident én Eerste Minister. U vraagt zich wellicht af waarom ik u tot deze functies wil benoemen. Wel, allereerst ben ik er van overtuigd dat u uw taken schitterend zou uitvoeren. Daarnaast ben ik er ook zeker van dat u, naast mij, het meeste weet over dit land én dat uw volledige aandacht naar deze natie gaat. Ten slotte hebt u reeds bewezen zo'n zware functie te kunnen uitoefenen en heeft u de nodige ervaring. Ik hoop hier weldra een reactie op te krijgen. Met vriendelijke groeten Uw president, 4 aug 2008 10:15 (UTC) :Mijn beste president, :Ik wil beide taken met plezier op mij nemen, maar moet u er wel bij vertellen dat ik de komende twee weken op vakantie ben, en dus niet aanwezig zal zijn in Libertas. Daarna zal ik mijn aandacht weer op het land gaan richten. :Met vriendelijke groet, 4 aug 2008 14:22 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009 25 apr 2009 07:31 (UTC)}} Hehe, het onmogelijke is gebeurd... Wauw... wie had ooit verwacht Nice ;) - 28 mei 2009 16:09 (UTC) Ex-O'er Hey Martijn. Je herinnert je vast nog onze Lijst O. Om de Libertaanse politiek terug wakker te krijgen hebben we Libertas Praktisch opgericht. Dit is een overwegend progressieve centrumpartij die vooral pragmatisch wilt zijn, zonder zichzelf aan een ideologie vast te hangen. Een beetje vergelijkbaar met de Nederlandse D66. Zin om lid te worden? 7 jun 2009 08:39 (UTC) Stel je kandidaat! F:P --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 15:14 (UTC) :O hee, ik was een beetje scheef bij de lijst zie ik. Ik probeer ook eens origineel te zijn en onder de lijstduwer te komen staan XD 16 jun 2009 15:07 (UTC) ::Whaha :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) Welcome back, ik zie dat je weer plannen hebt om weer actief te worden deze vakantie? :p --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:16 (UTC) Minister? Ik zal hoogstwaarschijnlijk Eerste Minister worden en heb al onderhandeld met President Greenday2 over de toekomstige regering waarin we 7 ministeries krijgen, waaronder het Ministerie van Transport. We hadden hier één goede kandidaat voor, namelijk jou. Ik neem aan dat je het leuk vindt om die taak weer op je te nemen? We willen echter wel dat je actief bent en de plannen afmaakt. Mvg, --Bucureştean 21 jun 2009 16:11 (UTC) :Tja, ik ben toch bang dat ik daar niet genoeg tijd en zin voor heb. Heb het tegenwoordig een stuk drukker dan eerst met drumband, geocaching, vriendin, en nog veel meer. Dus ik denk dat ik jullie alleen maar teleur stel als ik weer minister wordt... 22 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) ::Geocaching? Klinkt leuk. En Martijn, wees maar eerlijk: eigenlijk slokt de vriendin alle tijd op xD 22 jun 2009 10:58 (UTC) Geocaching is ook leuk :þ (ik ben binnenkort toe aan m'n 600ste gevonden cache, dus ik denk dat je daaruit concluderen dat ik ernstig verslaafd ben XD) en dan 8 uur per week repeteren met de drumband en de rest van de tijd gaat inderdaad naar de vriendin XD 23 jun 2009 07:52 (UTC) :Lol. Ga je dan op zoek naar van die caches in heel Nederland? Want ik kan me voorstellen dat je die niet zomaar op de hoek van je straat vindt... 23 jun 2009 10:45 (UTC) ::Niet alleen in heel Nederland, ook in het buitenland. De hele wereld ligt vol met die dingen :D 23 jun 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::Leuke sport :P En weet je dan ongeveer waar die dozen liggen? Greenday2 23 jun 2009 16:24 (UTC) ::::Op de kaart kende zien waar ze ongeveer liggen en als je aangemeld bent kun je precies de coördinaten vinden en ze invoeren in je gps apparaat die je dan tot op een paar meter nauwkeurig op de goede plek neer zet :) 23 jun 2009 19:32 (UTC) Wegenplan Zie dit. Ik ga dit samen met OWTB bouwen. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 1, 2009 16:51 (UTC) Valt nie op jòh :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 15, 2010 18:37 (UTC) :Wel nee hè ;-) Hebben we hier ook zulke regels als in Nederland? http://www.justitie.nl/onderwerpen/familie_en_gezin/naamrecht/naamswijziging/ mei 17, 2010 19:06 (UTC) ::Wie is er tegenwoordig nog moderator hier? Ik zie dat m'n knopjes verdwenen zijn ;-) Wil graag Martijn van der Putten als redirect +overleg verwijderd hebben mei 17, 2010 19:11 (UTC) Laat mij nou toevallig een moderator zijn! Prima; ik verwijder de pagina's. Dr. Magnus mei 18, 2010 06:43 (UTC) Regels als in Nederland? :O Tuurlijk :P Tis verboden om "van Libertas" in je naam te hebben :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich mei 18, 2010 19:14 (UTC) Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! '''Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl!